


Anemones

by pasteltakashi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira - Freeform, Ryuji gets to say fuck, Unrequited Love, one-sided for the most part, soft art boy is broken hearted, the relationship with Haru takes a minor role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltakashi/pseuds/pasteltakashi
Summary: Hanahaki disease is born of unrequited love, as the victim coughs up flower petals as a result of it.Yusuke is facing the heartbreak of the one he loves falling in love with someone else. He is forced to face the fact that he cannot be loved by Akira as he has no romantic feelings for him but instead holds romantic feelings for Haru.





	1. Flurry Of Petals

His lips formed a bitter sweet smile as his brows subtly knitted together. “That’s wonderful to hear Akira, in ver-very happy for you” Yusuke’s voice wavered. His sentiment was shared with a plucky blonde who congratulated their friend as well.

“I can’t believe it Akira, you were the first one to get a girl!” he cheered.

Yusuke nodded in agreement as words would not do at this moment, he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t choke. Ryuji suggested that they celebrated while Akira reminded bashful about his relationship being viewed as an achievement. Although he was more than willing to celebrate with his two closest bros.

Their celebration took the form of yet another buffet however this time it was of course limited to the three of them. Ryuji took little to no time starting to chow down, meanwhile Akira decided to indulge in a conversation with Yusuke. But unfortunately, Yusuke’s replies were less than satisfying as they were short and seemingly disconnected. Although Akira turned a blind eye to that, continuing to talk to him. Ryuji would chime in and out of their conversation, moving it along better than Yusuke seemed able to do. But that was fine enough, anything that would move the evening along.

Like clockwork Yusuke would check his watch, take a sip of his drink and perhaps a mouthful of whatever food his hand came to first. This act became largely unseen as Akira had focused himself on Ryuji and Ryuji on the food. Much to Yusuke’s delight this created the perfect atmosphere to excuse himself, claiming that he was tired and wanted to go home to rest. His friends happily saw him off, Yusuke continuing to plaster a soft smile on his features.

\---

The door creaked as he opened it, his home wasn’t exactly top notch but it did him just fine. Yusuke sat down on his bed, slowly changing his position to a reclining one as he then rested his heavy head on the soft pillow. Laying there Yusuke felt his chest tighten, it was beyond uncomfortable. He felt as if his ribs were trying to crush his lungs, squeezing them until air would no longer pass through them. His discomfort coupled with his fresh heartbreak caused tears to blossom at the corners of his eyes soon going to the extent that they would fall and slowly cascade down his pale cheeks. Yusuke pulled his legs up, curling into a ball to give himself some sort of comfort; be that either emotional or physical.

As his tears slowly waned, Yusuke started to feel physically tired, as if his arms and legs had become lead weights. Along with the rest of his body it seemed his eyelids became heavy, he struggled to keep them open. Soon conceding and closing his eyes, his conscious faded as his body came to rest.

 

_“Yusuke, why are you so sad?” the raven-haired male asked him._

_He glanced around, they were in the planetarium. Yusuke wore a soft smile that was clearly false to his true emotions as he spoke, “I’m not sad Akira, I’m happy. Can’t you see!” His words seemed to fall short of Akira’s ears as he was only to ask Yusuke again why he was so sad._

_“Akira… I’m not sad. Look at my face, I’m smiling…!” He insisted desperately._

_“Yusuke, why are you so sad? Please tell me, I want to help you.” Akira said, his voice void of any emotion as his steely grey hues pierced Yusuke’s being._

_His bottom lip trembled, this emotional pursuit proved to be overwhelming to him. Yusuke’s delicate blue hues became glazed over with tears, he couldn’t hold back the pain he felt inside._

_“I’ve lost you Akira… I’m sad because there is no chance of you being mine, you’ve been taken away from me…! And I have to pretend that I’m happy, that I’m glad you’re in love with someone who isn’t me. I don’t know how I’m supposed smile when my heart is tearing itself apart…”_

_Akira simply stared at him blankly before slowly nodding. He didn’t say one word which made Yusuke wrench inside. He begged Akira say something, anything. Yusuke’s begging went on until Akira softly said to him._

_“You have petals on your petals on your lips”_

_Yusuke touched his lips, bothering the petals on him causing them to fall into his hands. But on the site of the petal he felt his chest twist and suddenly he let out a violent cough. From his cough came a flurry of delicate flower petals. His chest heaved before breaking out into a just as violent coughing fit. Petals flew everywhere, they created a wall between himself and Akira. He desperately looked-for Akira’s hues between the petals however all he could see was his soft smile, watching his lips then move to form soft syllables._

_“I’m sorry Yusuke”_

\--

Yusuke woke up, drenched in sweat. He looked across his bed trying to spot flower petals convinced that he’d coughed them up in the night, that his dream was real for the most part. A wave of relief washed over him as he realised that he hadn’t coughed up anything in his sleep and that it was simply a horrible dream. He reached for his phone, it was his gateway to Akira. Turning it on he was taken back by the light, it was too bright for his eyes at that moment. Giving his eyes a moment to adjust, he texted Akira asking if he was awake and if he’d be willing to talk. However, there was no reply, he waited for anything up to an hour hoping that his phone would chime and he could talk to Akira.

Yusuke became tired, he decided it was best that he just went back to sleep. He was scared that he’d have another flower dream, however he was too tired to be overly discouraged. All he wanted was to sleep and possibly dream a sweet dream of Akira. 


	2. Cold Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I keep hurting soft art boy. I really am.

It’s been 10 days in a row-maybe more-that Yusuke had opted out of entering the metaverse because of his seemingly constant shortness of breath. Lately he’s been having issues breathing, he was always out of breath after doing such trivial things. Of course, when someone asked what was wrong or if he was alright he’d simply brush them off, telling them he just had a cold or something along those lines.

But of-course he was lying through his pearly white teeth.

Yusuke knew that something was wrong, seriously wrong. He came to that conclusion when he started to legitimately cough up flower petals, just like the dream. It took him a while but he soon figured out that the petals belonged to the plant called the anemone, it was a flower the symbolised fading hope and the feeling of being forsaken. Yusuke felt it framed his situation perfectly, it was almost like fate had decided to play a sick joke on him. And of-course he was not willing to tell anyone that this was going on, it would be too much of a burden; he favoured their happiness over his health.

\--

He couldn’t avoid them forever, they were going to become suspicious if he didn’t turn up for their get together again. As Yusuke walked to the LeBlanc he felt a sharp pain in his chest, like he had needles stuck in his lungs. He held his chest for a moment before soldiering on, he wasn’t going to have today ruined.

Walking in he saw his friends sitting at the table furthest from the door in the empty shop. “Hello everyone” he smiled sitting down next to Ryuji. Futaba made a joke about Yusuke leaving his place less that she leaves her these days, which was well received. Yusuke laughed it off too, commenting on the face that he had just been busy lately; lately being round about the last fortnight. He had high hopes for this evening, he was going to relax about enjoy himself for once.

Laughter boomed from their table, this was the best time they’d had in a while. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even the spectating Sojiro cracked a small smile as he listened into their conversation. Yusuke had managed to ignore his chest pains for the most of it, wincing now and them. The laughter died down slightly as they calmed down, Akira casually put his arm round Haru as the atmosphere became calm once again. Yusuke glanced in their direction, his chest tinged as the inside of his throat burned, he felt a coughing fit coming on. He cleared his throat trying to stop the on coming coughs. “You okay Yusuke?” Ann asked, concern being clear in her tone. He nodded and gave her a weak smile but then he covered his mouth coughing into it, a few petals going into his hand. Yusuke shot up out of his seat, dashing to the bathroom as quickly as he could.

In the bathroom, Yusuke broke into a horribly violent coughing fit. Petals flew out from between his fingers as it soon become too much to hold. Every cough was beyond painful, so much that he cried just because it hurt so badly. He leant against the toilet, his chest heaving between coughs. The door creaked, “Yo, Yusuke is everything o- what the hell!?” barked a familiar voice. “Close the door Ryuji… Please…” he said hoarsely. Listening to his weak friend Ryuji closed the door behind him before kneeling beside Yusuke. “Wha-what’s with all the petals? What’s going on?” he asked clearly confused and concerned. Yusuke let out a soft cough, one or two blood stained petals drifting out of his mouth. “I’ve been coughing these up Ryuji… I’m sick…. Very sick…” his tired eyes trailing up to Ryuji’s. The blonde was confused, if he was sick why didn’t he tell anyone? Did he really think it would just go away? “I don’t understand dammit! If you were sick why don’t ya say anything?” Ryuji barked. Yusuke winced at Ryuji’s loudness, he wished that he’d keep his voice down.

“I didn’t want to worry anyone, you’re better off not worrying about some silly illness I have” he said in reply as he then sighed softly.

“For fuck sake Yusuke. You’re really stupid you know that!”

He just glanced away, he didn’t want to talk anymore and that was clear in his expression. Ryuji rolled his eyes and offered to help him tidy the petals up. His heart sinking when ever he saw one with little specks of blood, he could only imagine how much it hurts him. After the careful tidying Ryuji helped Yusuke out of the bathroom, returning him the table as per his request.

The moment they emerged they were swamped with concerned attention, everyone asking if he was okay and what had happened. Ryuji just told his that Yusuke had just threw up and it was nothing important. However, everyone was still worried about him, his coughing fit must have echoed quite loudly. “Maybe you should go home Yusuke. If you’re sick it is best that you rest” Akira put his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder as he spoke gently to him. He felt his heart skip a beat as he agreed with Akira. Collecting his coat, he noticed that Ryuji was whispering something Akira, he watched as the raven-haired male’s eyes widened and set themselves on him.

Approaching the door Yusuke was stopped by the two males, both offering to walk him home. Nerves pricked his insides as he faked a smile, accepting their offer. Their walk was filled with silence and the atmosphere was heavy, he felt particularly uncomfortable as Akira was there too. Carrying on, Akira suddenly stopped; Ryuji not too far behind him. Yusuke turned around, asking what was wrong as he put on a naïve tone.

“When were you going to tell me…?” Akira said sounding somewhat hurt.

“Tell you what?” he continued to play stupid.

“You fucking liar. Yusuke, when-when were you going to tell me that you sick… That you’ve been coughing up flower petals.” Akira’s voice wavering towards the end, he was clearly offended by Yusuke neglecting to tell him about his illness.

“I didn’t- I didn’t want to worry you… I thought it would-“ he was cut off.

“-No Yusuke you didn’t think. That’s the problem.” Akira hissed.

“Akira please, I-I just didn’t want everyone worrying about me. I just want to be left alone with my sad petals” Yusuke said weakly, trying to avoid a fight.

He turning his back, Yusuke started walking again. A flash of anger surged in Akira as he promptly grabbed Yusuke’s shoulder spinning him around to face him again. Yusuke flinched, trembling under his touch in a toxic mixture of fear and heart ache. Tears blooming again at the corner of his eyes, he wanted to go home and suffer in peace. Akira’s eyebrow knitted together as he sighed softly, he placed his forehead on Yusuke’s chest. “You’re so stupid… So, so stupid. I’m-I’m going to find you help, it’s going to be okay” he said gently, his breathing sounding shaky. Yusuke whispered an apology before Akira pushed himself away from his chest, regaining his composure. “I know someone we can see to get you help, she’ll make you better” Akira said regaining his confident tone.

\--

Yusuke sat quietly with Ryuji and Akira in the waiting room of the small clinic that he’d been taken too. A lady with a messy blue bob in a lab coat over a small black dress came out of her room, she glanced at the boys, “So this is the emergency patient you needed me to see Akira?” He got up, nodding to Yusuke to get up too. “Takemi, this is Yusuke, he’s really sick” he told her. She looked Yusuke up and down then signalled for him to follow her into the room. Nervously he followed her into the room she had come out of, glancing back at his friends as he did so.

Takemi sat down at her desk while Yusuke sat on the patient bed. He fidgeted slightly before Takemi asked him to tell her what was exactly wrong, and instructed him to not skip on any detail. Carefully he explained all of his symptoms and what had been going on. In the process of it he received several ‘hmm’s and ‘I see’s which Yusuke wasn’t sure how to feel about. Takemi asked if he was suffering from ‘unrequited love’, Yusuke frowned in return and asked if it was entirely relevant which prompted her to tell him that if it weren’t she would be asking. He admitted that he had started coughing up flower petals not too long after discovering that the one who he loved had went into a relationship with someone. She squinted at him making Yusuke nervous.

“We’ll need to run a few tests”

\--

Yusuke had been excused to go back to his friends while she went over everything and came to her conclusion.

He sat in between Ryuji and Akira, they all seemed nervous in their own way. However, they were all very quick to reassure each other about the situation. Every second felt like an hour to then, there was an abundance of tension that weighed down the air. The same question kept repeating in Yusuke’s head, ‘what if it is fatal?’. He was terrified by the idea. Just as the tension seemed at its peak the door creaked open and Takemi came out. “I have you’re results Kitagawa” she said sharply. They all looked at her hopefully as she continued.

“You’re suffering from hanahaki disease.” She said bluntly. “I thought it was just an old-wives’ tale but no… You have roots growing inside your lungs Yusuke.”

Yusuke gripped his chest as he started deeply breathing. He had what in his lungs? He looked to his friends in distress, they’re expressions mirroring his to an extent. “Takemi, can you tell us many more?” Akira pressed.

 “Of-course I can.” She took a deep breath. “While roots are growing in Yusuke’s respiratory system his lungs are also filling with petals. And if this continues he’ll most likely choke on a mixture of blood and petals and…” She locked eyes with Yusuke, “…die”

His throat went dry as his body trembled, he felt weaker than normal as he started breathing quicker. “I don’t want to die!” he cried. Yusuke turned to Akira and Ryuji, repeating his last statement. He buried his face in his palms as he began to sobs softly. “There’s gotta be a way to fix this doc!” Ryuji said, his voice dripping with desperation. Takemi nodded, she explained that the roots could be removed surgically. Yusuke’s head shot up as fear stuck his features again, “No, no! I don’t want you to cut me open. I don’t want to be cut” he almost screeched. Along with Takemi, Akira insisted that Yusuke take the surgery option however Yusuke was adamant that he wouldn’t go under the knife. This led to Akira asking Takemi if there was any other way, Takemi said that she would do her best to work something out. After that there was no reason for them to hang around in the clinic but Takemi stopped them momentarily before they left. “I forgot to mention something. “When the roots are removed as are… those certain things Yusuke. I want you to be aware of this” Yusuke nodded weakly as he then signalled for them to continue on.

When the roots are removed he won’t love Akira anymore. Meaning everyone will be happy again. Right?


	3. Blurred Lines

Every week featured the minimum of two visits to Takemi’s clinic, getting check-ups; making sure everything moving along. Yusuke had been given something that was reminiscent of an inhaler and what was in it was supposed to kill off the roots as he refused to have surgery. And so most of his checks consisted of Takemi working out whether the inhaler was actually works. So far, the results have need promising, he’s been coughing much less and his chest pains have lessened. Things really seemed to be getting better, he was going to be okay finally.

“Dr. Takemi, good afternoon.” Yusuke smiled as he entered the clinic. “Someone seems happy today” Takemi chuckled. Todays check up was under way, Yusuke spoke about how good he has been feeling lately. Takemi listened to his happy musings, glad he was feeling so good. However, those glad feelings soon waned as she began to notice that the results of Yusuke’s check ups have become consistent; the results being the same for about the last week or so. She bit her lips slightly, letting out a little ‘hmmm’. “Is everything okay Dr. Takemi?” he asked naively. Takemi explained that his results haven’t changed at all recently which could possibly mean that the roots are working up an immunity to the inhaler that he’s been given. This led her to bring up the surgery again as a sure-fire way of getting rid the roots and evading a possible death. But of-course Yusuke was still very reluctant to go for that option. Takemi could only suggest and encourage, nothing else.

“Surgery is your best choice Yusuke. I’ll let you continue on the inhaler for a little while just to see if my feeling is right. But if it is then the surgery will be your only option.”

\--

Normally Yusuke would meet up with the thieves after his check-up to give them an update since his illness was common knowledge and they all wanted to make sure things were going well but today was going to be different. Yusuke had asked Akira if he’d meet up with him privately, he had a lot on his mind and he only felt comfortable sharing them with Akira. He was more than happy to meet with Yusuke; inviting him to his attic.

They sat together on Akira’s small sofa, Yusuke retelling all that happened during today’s check-up. He said that he was worried that the inhaler really wasn’t making him better anymore, he also explained that surgery didn’t seem as scary as it used to be. Akira seemed glad to hear that Yusuke was starting to come around to the idea of the surgery however he could tell that Yusuke had more to say.

“Yusuke, I know that you didn’t ask to talk to me privately just to tell me about your check-up… So what’s on your mind?” Akira asked, his tone being stern and somewhat serious.

Yusuke smiled weakly, “Akira, do you know the cause of hanahaki disease?” He paused, glancing to Akira who was shaking his head. “It’s born of unrequited love Akira… I’m sick because I fell in love with someone who didn’t love me”

Akira swallowed hard as he looked at Yusuke; his eyes searching for answers, “Do you mean…?” The same weak smile danced across Yusuke’s features, “You’re intelligent Akira, I believe you’re smart enough to work it out” Akira’s mouth went dry as realisation kicked in.

“Yusuke! You… Why did you not say anything? If you said something we wouldn’t be in this mess…” Akira said standing up, sounding confrontational. Yusuke stood up as well, he seemed so calm as he spoke, “But Akira… Suffering is the greatest form of art…”

Inside Yusuke felt destroyed. If only he wasn’t so scared of coming out to Akira and asking for his love he would have had a chance to be happy with him but instead he was a coward and as a result may die. However, he remained calm on the outside.

“Fuck your art Yusuke. You’re more important, your health and your happiness sound take priority…!” Akira scolded the tall male. Yusuke took a deep breath, he told Akira that he was right. That didn’t make Akira feel any better though because he had begun feel guilty and blame himself for Yusuke’s illness.

“Now that I’ve told you this I feel that I can now go through with the surgery with no regrets… Farewell Akira” Yusuke said as he trying to mask his feelings, going towards the stairs. “Don’t go!” Akira yelled. Yusuke asked him why he wanted him to stay, believing that him staying would just thinks more difficult. “Yusuke, I… Please come here” Akira’s voice softened. He returned to his raven-haired friend, facing him again. Akira asked if this was his fault and if he could fix this, which just got a simple head shake from Yusuke. “Akira, everything is clear now. Although, would you allow me to do one last thing since you’ve insisted I stay a little longer?” Yusuke asked. Akira nodded, allowing him; this lead to Akira’s lips being taken over by Yusuke’s.

Akira should have pushed him away, he was dating someone and he wasn’t supposed to do this. But instead he did nothing, he simply gave into Yusuke. Akira found his fingers intertwined in Yusuke’s silky blue locks as Yusuke had wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Their lips stayed locked until one broke away for breath. In those few seconds reality came crashing down on them. Yusuke quickly let go of Akira as he turned tail, leaving the attic flustered and ashamed.

Alone, Akira sat on his bed thinking about what he had just done. He felt so conflicted about it, he knew what he’d done was wrong and he’d betrayed Haru yet he couldn’t deny the fact that it had felt so right to him.

\--

It’d been a few days since the incident and Akira knew he couldn’t tell Haru what he had done with Yusuke but it had started eating him up inside, which caused him to subconsciously act unusual.

Haru and Akira sat together on his bed, Haru peppering kisses over his face lovingly. As she did so Akira’s attention couldn’t help but stray to _that spot_ and then for a second before he could mentally scold himself he imagined that the kiss he was receiving wasn’t from Haru but instead Yusuke. He snapped himself out of those thoughts, pulling back from Haru who seemed disappointed. “What’s wrong Akira” she asked. He insisted that it was nothing, something just came to his mind but Haru didn’t believe him.

“No. You’ve been acting so weird lately, you haven’t been yourself. Not to mention that you’ve seemed so reluctant to kiss me let alone be kissed by me. So, what’s going on?” Haru pressed. Akira didn’t want this weight on his shoulders anymore nor did he want to lie to Haru.

“…I-I kissed Yusuke” he said quickly as Haru’s eyes widened. “And it wasn’t just a peck on the cheek or anything like that… I was more. I’m so sor-“ Akira was cut off as Haru had slapped him.

“How-how… How could you Akira!? How could you do that to me?” she cried.

“I’m sorry Haru, I really am! Thing just got complicated with Yusuke and for a moment the lines blurred” He apologised desperately.

“No, I don’t want some stupid excuse Akira. You knew exactly what you were doing…” Her angry tone turned into a hurt one.

Akira tried to explain what had happened and Haru hadn’t wanted to hear it not until he told her what Yusuke told him. Then explaining to her that he felt so guilty for making Yusuke feel that why and being responsible for his illness, and illness that could kill him. After that Haru took a second to view things from his perspective, it took away a little from her hurt however she had only one thing to say.

“Very well then Akira… But now you’re stuck with a choice, me or Yusuke. It’s up to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I've had to extend the fic to four parts but I had to since it doesn't work too well with three.  
> Anyways, who will do you guys think Akira will chose? Haru or Yusuke?


	4. Meeting Your Resolve

Haru’s words echoed in Akira’s head and it had done so for a few days now. The answer should have been simple, he should choose Haru because she was his girlfriend. But then he’d falter and memories of him and Yusuke in the attic would plague his mind. Akira’s decision had become a lot more difficult and in a style almost foreign to him he was going to leave this to fate. He was going to wait for a sign, and sign to show him which path to choose.

\--

Akira sat in LeBlanc with Futaba, drowning in his own special misery. Futaba just watched him, she found it kind of funny whenever he’d roll to either the right or the left and groaned. However, while Futaba found it funny Soijro on the other-hand found it quite annoying. “God sake Akira, what is wrong?” he snapped at the teenager. Akira just sighed and said he was having social problems, he wasn’t lying per say but nor was he telling the whole truth. “Well, I don’t have any customers at the moment so go on just tell me what’s wrong” Soijro offered. Akira sat up and started explaining his situation trying to chance it so it sounded like a platonic situation. But as he did so Futaba foiled his plans and said that he’s actually having problems with his girlfriend Haru, as she clearly saw through his thin vailed lie. “Oh, so you’re having girl problems. I see, well.” Soijro paused thinking about what advice he could give, “Well, whoever this other girl is must be doing something special to make you question your relationship. But you need to think about the long run, so who will be better for you in the long run and who would be happiest with you?” Akira took his advice in and started thinking about the long run, adding it to everything else he had to consider. While he did so Futaba asked about ‘the other girl’. He told her that who she was wasn’t important and depending on the situation she’d find out later. She pouted and said whatever.

Akira thought it’d be good to get some fresh air while he thought about his situation. As he went on a walk he decided to get the train to central Shibuya, maybe a wonder down central street would stir up something in his head.

As he wondered down the busy street he caught sight of a neatly dressed girl in a lavender dress who was crying speaking to a tall and slender male in a cold coloured shirt who looked like he hadn’t slept for days, and these people happened to just be the two people who have been on his mind all day. Akira shuffled into ear-shot so he can hear what they’re saying without being seen.

Doing so all he heard with her profusely apologising to him, saying it was all her fault and, if she could, turn back time and change it all. While he just assured her that none of this was her fault or anyone else’s for that matter and that he’d wished she’d stop crying and go easy on herself. She just put her head on his chest, repeating the word sorry until he snapped at her to stop. Nodding she left him.

“A-akira?” She stuttered. “H-hi Haru” he replied awkwardly. Haru went and hugged him, telling him it was terrible and she wasn’t angry at him any longer. He just comforted her watching Yusuke leave in the process. He asked her to explain what has her so shaken but she was too flustered to do so. And so, Akira opted to take her on a walk to the park to let her calmed down.

\--

They sat on the bench together, Haru slowly calming down. Akira asked if she was ready to tell him what was wrong, she nodded. “It’s my fault Yusuke is going to die…” Haru sniffled.

“But he’s going to get the surgery, he’s going to be fine.” Akira said with confidence.

She looked at him, seeming sadder than before. “So, he hasn’t told you…”

“Hasn’t told me what? What hasn’t Yusuke told me?” concern flashed across his features.

“Yusuke… Yusuke left it too late. His last x-ray revealed that the roots have went too deep to remove without causing considerable damage to his respiratory system. Meaning he’s going to die soon, he’s going to ch-choke to death and it’s all my fault!” she began to cry again towards the end.

Akira went completely silent, he, in his eyes, was solely to blame for this because it was him who didn’t love Yusuke back. He did like Yusuke and told her not to blame herself and it wasn’t her fault but instead he told her it was his fault.

He comforted Haru again until she had calmed down again and had wanted to go home. Before going she told him that she could bare to in the relationship anymore as she was weighed down with too guilt to carry it on. He then went his own way from her, going a different way from her. He had somewhere important that he had to go and had to do so urgently.

\--

Akira banged on the door of the Kosei High School dorm, waiting for someone to open up the door. The knocks were now coupled with desperate shouts before an annoyed student opened the door. “What do you want?” he hissed. “Yusuke-is Yusuke here?” he asked clearly desperate. The student rolled his eyes and said he’d go get him for Akira, leaving him to wait nervously.

“Akira, what are doing here?” a tired looking Yusuke said weakly.

“We have to talk right now!” Akira said grabbing his wrist dragging him out the dorm.

Outside, Akira went all out on him. Scolding him for not telling him something important again, leaving him to hear it from someone yet again. He then got upset, asking Yusuke way wasn’t he angry at him for essentially murdering, telling him to get angry at him and shout at him-swear at him, anything but be okay with it. By the end of it, Akira was shaking because he was just that bitter about the entire situation.

Meanwhile, Yusuke just wore a resigned expression seeing as he no longer had the strength to be sad anymore. Softly, he just asked Akira to calm down since he didn’t want to see him in this state. Akira just buried his face in palms, sobbing, telling Yusuke he did want to lose him- not like this.

“Akira… Please look at me” he requested, Akira then complying to it.

“If it will make things easier we can be together… For what ever time I have left you can be at my side, we can pretend I’m okay and be happy. Would you like that? Because I would, very much for that matter” Yusuke said as he smiled weakly.

Akira nodded and then hugged the taller male, it would be these moments that he’d remember- that he’d treasure. Yusuke kissed his forehead as he stroked his back, it soothed him greatly.

\--

Every available moment was spent with Yusuke, no matter what. He was there to help him with every coughing fit, every chest pain, every moment where he just wanted all the pain to end. He was going to make Yusuke feel loved, just like he should have long before.

The pair where up in the LeBlanc attic. Yusuke had his head on Akira’s lap, having his hair gently stroked. His breathing was slow and steady, he felt more tired than more today- struggling to keep his eyes open. After a short while he couldn’t help but close his eyes.

Peacefully laying there Yusuke suddenly felt as if he lungs had just been pumped full of air. He shot up taking a deep breath, he felt like his lungs were clear. Akira was taken back, Yusuke was breathing normally. “I-I can breathe Akira, I CAN BREATHE!” he cried out in sheer joy. Slowly Yusuke became so happy that he cried, he was just so happy. “My chest- my chest feels clear. It doesn’t hurt!” a large smile was painted across his features. Suddenly his eyes widened as he said that they have to go to Takemi straight away. Akira put up no argument as he went with Yusuke.

\--

Yusuke had dragged Akira to Takemi so that he could tell her what had happened and ask for an x-ray to possibly confirm it, which he had gotten done.

Takemi looked at the x-rays that he had a surprised smile wiped across her face. “I’d say it’s miracle, but really it’s just a second cure” she said lookimg at the pair. “Of-course a disease born of a one-sided love would be cured with the victim’s love being reciprocated. Why didn’t I think of that!” It seemed everyone in that clinic were more that pleased at the outcome. As Akira and Yusuke left she playful told Akira that he’d done a good job saving a life.

Outside the clinic they couldn’t help but rejoice at the news of withered roots. They hugged each other as the cheered gleefully, at that moment there was electricity in the air. Parting for a moment they couldn’t help but go back into each other’s embrace, this time their lips met as well. This kiss bared no guilt and shame, only pure happiness.

Needing air they broke lip lock, still holding each other. Yusuke smiled so softly at Akira, he was the reason he got to live. Akira’s features softened like Yusuke's before softly whispering to him.

“I love you Yusuke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I finally finished! I couldn't help but have a fluffy ending, sorry to those who wanted an angsty end. I could bare hurting Yusuke anymore...


End file.
